Togipi's Tale
by Mossstar
Summary: Togipi is a lone Togipi that lives lonesomely in the woods. When a girl comes along, Togipi's life is changed dramiticly. Chapter 6 is up! R&R!
1. Togepi

Togepi's Tale

Prologue

Hello. I'm Togepi. Just the only one in Bronze Forest. You know, the forest behind Bronze Town? Its really quaint here. Mostly other people and Pokemon leave me alone.

But one day, a person saw me. And I don't care if you are talking about the most uneducated Trainer, or the most, or even in-between, but ALL people know that Togepis are rare.

So she held me in her arms. It was a warm feeling. Then something hit me about her...but to find out what that is, you'll have to listen to my story.

It all started when I was in a clearing, by my home (a snag), and then I heard a rustle...


	2. Found my friend

Togipi's Tale

Chapter 1

A tiny Togepi's head popped up as it heard the crunch of leaves and a groan of a human.

"Man, I'm _never _going to get anywhere this way!" It grumbled.

Togepi cocked her head.

The human grumbled something about berries and how she was going to get them in the forest where it was dangerous.

"I don't see why I came here in the first place!" The human sighed.

Togepi's eyes drooped in sadness. She hated sadness. All Togepis do. After all, they were known as "The Happy Eggshell Pokemon".

"Dedeet...breeeeet..." Togepi chirred.

"Huh?" The human had heard her.

_Uh oh..._

The crunching grew louder and nearer.

Panicking, Togepi looked for a place to hide.

There, in that hollow log!

Togepi ran in.

The human came into the clearing where Togepi was only moments before.

"Huh...I thought I heard something..." The female human looked highly suspicious. "I still can hear that cry echoing in my mind..."

Togepi backed deeper into the log.

"Oh!" The human's voice startled Togepi. "Look what I found! A Pokemon's footprints! And they are leading into that log...hmmm...looks pretty small...doesn't look dangerous..."

Togepi could feel the ground rumble as the human drew closer to her haven.

A human face appeared at the end of the log. Her expression was one of sheer surprise.

"Oh! Look what we have here! A Togepi! How rare!" The human's face changed into the expression of gentleness. "Come here; I won't hurt you."

Togepi was immobilized with terror.

The human's hand reached out to Togepi, getting closer, closer...

Togepi felt a warm hand touch her eggshell. Togepi remained tense.

The human brought Togepi out of the hollow log and snuggled her against her face.

Togepi was struck with emotion.

This human was kind.

This human was caring.

But most of all, this human shared something in common with Togepi.

Togepi couldn't figure out what it was, but she knew she'd find out one day.

" Dee...breeet!" Togepi chirred happily.

"I think I'll keep you for a pet!" The human declared joyfully. "But first, mom asked me to gather some berries! So can you help me?"

"Deeeebreet!"

"Great! It doesn't matter what kind, just don't eat too many!" said the human.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Kay. I'm so glad I met you!" Kay added. "Now, lets go get some berries! You go on that side, I'll go on this side. I'm trusting you'll stay out of trouble!"

But Togepi had already waddled off.


	3. Ditto Berries

Togipi's Tale

Chapter 2

Togepi looked around. Berry bushes were everywhere! Figy, Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Leppa, Oran, Persim, Sitrus, Iapapa, Razz, Bluk, Wepear, Pinap, Pomeg, Kelpsy, Grepa, Hondew, and many, many more berries were everywhere!

"Brreeet!" Togepi called joyfully.

Fortunately, Kay had followed Togepi so Togepi wouldn't get lost. When she saw all the berries, she whistled.

"Wow," she whispered.

Togepi did a little dance, happy that she pleased her human.

Kay walked up to an Oran berry bush and plucked a berry off.

The Oran berry wasn't a berry, and Kay found that out the hard way.

It was a Ditto.

"Ouch!" Kay yelled as the berry bit her. "This isn't a berry..."

Her voice trailed off as the other berries turned out to be Dittos.

"Uh oh..."

Togepi had stopped dancing when Kay had been bitten. Now she started dancing again-but in fear.

"RUN!" Kay yelped.

Togepis can't run very fast, as you know, so Togepi grabbed on to Kay's ankle for dear life. "Huh...? Oh, Togepi! Get on my shoulder!" Kay grabbed Togepi and Togepi crawled onto her shoulder. _Then_ Kay started running for her life-oh, and Togepi's, too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they came out of the forest, Kay stopped and panted, bending over and clutching her knees. "Never want to do that again!" she said after she caught her breath. Togepi nodded enthusiastically.

"Mom'll understand why we didn't get berries, don't you think, Togepi?" Kay asked. Togepi nodded. "Ok then, let's go home."

Kay walked into a small but homey house in between the Poke Center and the Poke Mart.

There was an upstairs and a middle floor. When you walked in, there was a little room where you took your shoes off. Then there was the kitchen. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted up both girl and Pokemon's nose. There was a family room with two sofas and a table and then stairs leading to Kay and her mom's bedroom.

"Well, this is my house. How do you like it?" Kay asked. Togepi waved her arms and chirred, "Breet! Dee!" Kay smiled. "Now you have to meet my mom. My dad works at the Poke Mart, so he won't be home till six." Kay walked into the kitchen. Her mom was there, whistling and kneading dough.

"Hi mom!" Kay said, holding Togipi in her arms. "I didn't find any berries, but look what I found instead!" Kay's mom turned away from her baking and saw Togepi. Togepi waved. Kay's mom smiled. "Aww! It's so cute! Where did you find such a rare Pokemon, though?"

As Kay told the story of finding Togepi and the "Ditto berries", Togepi played with Kay's long brown hair.

"So mom," Kay said after she had finished the story, "Can I keep her?"

Kay's mom nodded. "Just make sure you take care of it!" she warned.

Togepi did a dance. Kay and her mom laughed.

"C'mon Togepi, I want to show you my room!" Kay ran up the stairs and beaconed with her hand for Togepi to follow. Togepi climbed up the stairs.

When she got to the top, there were three rooms. Kay's room, her mom and dad's room, and a bathroom.

Kay turned to Togepi. "Can you wait one sec? I've got to go to the bathroom." Togepi sat down as Kay closed the bathroom door.

Togepi was fussing with her shell when she heard Kay's mom. "Oh, how _am _I going to tell Kay? Maybe I should wait for her father to get home...or maybe I should tell her now..."

Suddenly the toilet flushed and Kay came out. "Ok, c'mon Togepi!"

Kay's room was pretty simple. A bed, a computer, a map on the wall, and a bookshelf. Kay plopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. No sooner did she do this Kay's mom called, "Kay! Your father's home!"

"Coming!" Kay called back. "Let's go, Togepi! Hop on my shoulder!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Togepi had met Kay's dad and had dinner, Kay and Togepi had gone up to bed.

"Togepi," Kay said after she had gotten ready for bed. They were now lying on Kay's bed. "Do you-"

Kay's question was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," Kay said in reply to the knock. The door opened. It was Kay's parents. They wore weak smiles.

"Kay," Kay's mom said, "There's something we need to talk about."


	4. The journey begins

Togepi's Tale

Chapter 3

Kay opened her mouth to speak as tears ran down her mother's face, but her father quickly out his finger over it. "Shush. We need to tal-" Kay interrupted, "I know what you are going to say, dad. It's not worth shedding tears over. I'm ready to go. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Backpack on; Togepi on her shoulder, Kay was ready to leave for her never-ending adventure with her best friend, Togepi. Behind her, her parents waved good-bye as Kay walked farther and father away from her homeland.

"Togepi..." Kay said suddenly. "That was hard..."

Togepi chirred sympathetically. To just walk away from one's parents and childhood...that must be tough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Togepi didn't know how long they walked. Hours and hours, perhaps. The sky grew dark and cloudy. The sun set. Still they pressed on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was night. Still they pressed on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stars glittered brightly in the sky by the time they stopped. Panting, Kay pitched up a tent and both human and Pokemon crept inside. Unrolling a sleeping bag, Kay sung a song,

Human and Pokemon,

Together as friends,

Their bond has been sealed;

It has no end.

Togepi snuggled herself in a blanket-made bed beside Kay's sleeping bag. Closing her eyes, she sung Kay's song over and over before she finally went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kay could not find sleep as easy.

She tossed and turned in her sleeping back as a sharp feeling pricked in the back of her head. She sat up, checking her head and pillow to see if a sharp object was causing the pain, but she found nothing.

Lying down again, she closed her eyes as tears started to stream down her face and onto the pillow as the sharp pricking started to grow more intense.

The pain grew and grew, until she finally blacked out.


	5. A problem

Togepi's Tale

Chapter 4

Togepi woke up suddenly, startled. She looked around. Kay was still sleeping. Togepi sensed by the light shining through the tent that it was time to get up.

She waddled over to Kay and climbed up on her side. Togepi smirked as she knew her trainer would have a surprise wake-up call.

"DEEEEEEE!" Togepi screamed into Kay's ear. She waited excitedly for Kay to wake up.

Kay didn't move.

This scared Togepi immensely. She slid off Kay and put her ear to her chest.

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump..._

Togepi had heard enough. Her heart was beating way to slow!

She looked around wildly. What to do...what to do...of course! Find a person to help!

Togepi waddled out of the tent and saw a girl a little older than Kay walk by.

"DEEEEEEEEEBRRRREEETTT!" Togepi screamed at the top of her voice.

The girl turned around, startled. "Oh my! A wild Togepi!" she exclaimed. "How...incredibly rare and lucky!" She ran towards Togepi. Togepi waddled as fast as she could to the tent.

"Oh, no, no no, no, no, no! You're mine! You're not getting away!" The girl muttered. She followed Togepi. The plan was working!

Togepi rushed into the tent. There was a "darn" from outside. Togepi knew that the girl didn't want to come into the tent. She peeked out. The girl was walking away!

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Togepi. The girl turned. "What...?"

Togepi didn't know why she did it, but the girl came towards the tent and bent down in front of Togepi. "What's wrong?" she crooned. Togepi opened the tent flap. "Oh..." said the girl "Your trainer is sleeping..." Togepi shook her head and waddled to Kay. She yelled in Kay's ear, "DEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!"

Kay did not stir.

The girl looked horrified. She rushed up to Kay and put her ear against her chest. "She needs to go to the hospital immediately..." murmured the girl.


	6. The Hospital

Togepi's Tale

Chapter 5

Togepi kicked at the air nonchalantly. Sitting waiting on this chair all day was no fun. Especially if you are waiting for the news of life or death for your trainer. She glanced at the girl who had brought Kay to the hospital. Though she was reading a magazine, she too looked worried, bored, agitated, and sorrowful. Togepi felt angry. She didn't feel comfortable handing Kay over to some humans in white. They looked...

Togepi shuddered. They looked like they didn't care. One day...she was going to set them straight. She was going to teach them that the world contained of people and Pokemon, and all of them were to be treated just like they would to themselves. Togepi shook with anger. She didn't know where this sudden outburst came from, but all of the sudden she was horribly angry.

Togepi couldn't stand it anymore. They had waited long enough-three hours to be exact. Jumping off the chair, she waddled as fast as she could down the hallway where she had seen the white-coats take Kay. Suddenly she found herself in a world of doors. Togepi gasped. Then she shook her head. Better get going before anyone realized she was here.

Waddling down the hallway, she put an ear to the first door she came to. There was silence there. She went to the next door. And the next. And the next. They were all silent. Panicking, she went even faster to the doors, but each time giving up because of the reigning silence that ruled. Panting, she sat down on the cold tiled floor and wondered if she would ever see Kay again.

Then a door opened.

Togepi ran for her life. She heard a gruff voice of a man, "Stop that Pokemon!" She ran as fast as she could. But she knew she was no match for a human at running. He was gaining quickly. She decided it was no use running. Togepi recalled a saying-"You can run, but you can't hide!" That saying was just the opposite for her! She could hide!

Swinging her head from side to side, she desperately looked for an open door. The answer to her prayers came immediately. She sidestepped in.

Looking around wildly for a good hiding spot, she scanned the room. A rather large cot was in the middle, with a sleeping human in it. The human was attached to many wires and tubes. Togepi shuddered. But never mind that! She had to find a place to hide. Feeling the rumble of footsteps close to the room, she had no choice but to dive under the many blankets of the cot and hope they were thick enough to not show a bug lump sticking out.

Shivering with fear, cold sweat trickled down her face. She gulped as she heard the man enter into the room.

Then she felt the human who was sleeping stir.

"Wha...?" The human spoke sleepily. "More tests? Oh, but I was just drifting off..."

Togepi could tell be his voice that it was an old man. _Poor guy, _she thought, _he's probably been in this awful place a long time..._

The man who had been chasing Togepi spoke. "I'm sorry, sir. You see, a loose Pokemon has strayed into the building and I'm afraid it has run into your room."

The old man laughed, and the cot shook as his bursts of laughter turned into coughing spasms. Togepi felt for the old man.

"A Pokemon? A _Pokemon? _Why, I haven't seen a Pokemon in the longest time! I would just like to see it show itself, just for grins, y' know? You keep me cooped up in this dang room all day...it drives me nuts, to tell you the truth! Why can't you let me go outside for a while? Or at least a few minutes. You don't know what it's like, being in bed 24/7!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the younger man apologized. "But that would be too risky and-" "And what?" The old man interrupted. "What would be risky about it? I can walk! Watch this!" The old man got out of bed. Togepi heard the sound of bare feet walking on the floor. She smirked. "What's that, eh?" The old man chuckled. "Didn't know a man my age could walk? Yes, I thought so! Ha, if you could see the look on your face now!"

"I-I'm sorry..." The other man stuttered. Then to himself, he muttered, "This is remarkable. I have to report this to the office as soon as I take care of that Pokemon."

Togepi's blood ran chill.

"Now that you know that I can walk fine," The old man said, not hearing his mutters, "Let's find that Pokemon!"

They searched for about ten minutes. "Oh, this is useless," the young man said angrily. The old one lay down on the bed for a rest, but doing so he put his foot on Togepi. She squeaked in surprise. "Haha!" The old man laughed, "I found it!" With that he tore off the blankets on the bed and uncovered the shivering and sweating Togepi.

She had no choice but to defend herself.


	7. Escape!

Togepi flung herself onto the white-coat. Rage pulsed through her tiny eggshell body. She didn't know where her sudden anger came from, but she didn't have time to push it aside. Slamming her head into the white-coat's stomach, she thought dully, _Headbutt_. He huffed as the wind got knocked out of him. But he quickly recovered. He reached for Togepi. Instinctively, Togepi felt herself using another move. Feeling herself multiply, she felt secure. _Double Team_.

About twenty copies of herself were all over the room. Swinging from the TV, jumping on the bed, and even one was on the white-coat's head. Togepi laughed, and all of her copies laughed, too. "Deeeebreeee!" She taunted them, as they desperately grabbed all Togepi copies in their reach, making them disappear into thin air. The real Togepi was under the bed. Unfortunately, she knew her copies would run out soon. She ran out from under the bed to the door and her copies followed her. They ran down the hall cheering, "Deeebree! Deee!" Suddenly Togepi slipped and landed on the front of her eggshell. She slid down the hall at full speed, her copies doing the same. "Breeeeeeeeeee!" Father down the hall, from one of the many doors, a woman, dressed in white like all the others, exited from the door into the hall. As soon as she saw the Togepis racing toward her at full speed, her eyes rolled back into her head dramatically and she fainted.

Togepi could see a door at the end of the hallway. Light was streaming from it, and she could see bushes, trees and flowers on the other side. She could also see an old man with a stick kindly holding the door open for an old woman in a moving chair. Togepi narrowed her eyes. Freedooooommm!

It happened very quickly. The man, panic-stricken, put his stick out in front of the woman as if to protect her, but his fingers slipped and the stick fell to the ground. Togepi could not slide with an object in the middle of the hall. She tripped over it and flew into the air, over the woman, outside, to freedom! She landed on her feet and did a little dance that only Togepis do when they've done something they're very proud of. "Deebree!" Togepi finished her dance and ran for her life, away from the horrible place with people dressed all in white, and old, frail people confined inside. Togepi shuddered. Never, _ever_, would she go to the place ever again. Wait...why did she go there in the first place...? Togepi halted. She had stopped breathing, and her eyes were huge with realization. _Kay_.


End file.
